You and Me
by IlovDanny16
Summary: [ONE SHOT]GokuXChiChi song fic! One day, not long after Goku and ChiChi are married, Goku begins to think about his real feelings for ChiChi.


Disclaimer- sigh I do not, in any way, own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. All of the characters involved belong to the great Akira Toriyama. though I'd kill to own a piece of Future Trunks' censored> "

Ps- oh yea, and the great song, "You and Me" isn't mine nor is the group that sings it, Lifehouse.

A/n- This is my very first song fic! Actually, it's my very first fan fic period! So please R&R but try not to be too harsh. runs for cover to prepare for flying tomatoes "

Fyi- these 'XoXo' means a skip to a later time in the day.

* * *

**+You and Me+**

Goku looked down at his young wife ChiChi dozing in his arms. They had been married for what? Only 3 weeks? To Goku this time seemed too short.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…_

It was only natural that marriage would be new and different to him, but there were also these strange actions and feelings that Goku never knew before, which made him nervous. The lil things ChiChi did for him, the goodnight kisses they shared, and even her mere presence which at one time did not bother him had now begun to send his mind reeling.

_I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

He started to wonder what it all meant. ' Is this that feeling ChiChi always says she has for me?… Love? …Am I in love with her like she is with me?'

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why-_

Goku glanced down at ChiChi's form, sleeping peacefully in their bed.

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**-XoXo-**_  
_

The couple walked down a beautiful forest path. Goku watched ChiChi intently and couldn't help but notice her radiance. He opened his mouth to begin something but found that no words would come.

_All of the things  
That I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right_

She glanced at her husband and stopped to put her arms around him, smiling at his goofy expression. 'Does he really love me the way I love him? Or is he still just keeping a promise?' She thought this to herself as she tenderly brushed her lips against his. Goku all the while felt a rush he only ever got when he faced a strong opponent. Lately though, ChiChi has had this same effect on him.

_I'm tripping inwards  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

**-XoXo-**_  
_

Goku dove into the lake near their house while ChiChi gazed into the water's edge and sat on a rock. She was trying to contemplate Goku's true feelings for her. Goku, meanwhile, couldn't stop himself from surprising her by jumping up out of the water and pulling her in with him.

"Goku, no," she yelped as she broke the surface, becoming drenched from head to toe. Her husband couldn't resist laughing.

"That wasn't funny," she muttered to him in a hurt voice.

He smiled and said, " Sorry Chi ," laughter residing in his tone.

He saw her beginning to tremble from the cold and tears threatened to form in her soft, onyx eyes. He frowned and regretted his actions. Hugging her close, he whispered almost instinctively, " Please forgive me, Chi. I really am sorry. I never want to hurt you or make you cry….I-" He paused, being over come by emotions that he didn't even know were there.

ChiChi glanced up, "You what, Goku?" 'Love me?' She hoped for silently.

He lost his nerve. "I-… nothing, Chi. Never mind."

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

**-XoXo-**_  
_

ChiChi laid in a large field in Goku's arms watching the sunset, but thinking, 'What did he want to say earlier?' Goku, though, had his eyes on her, soaking in all of her features. In this perfect moment, Goku considered everything he felt around her, even the things he didn't fully understand. 'I want to do everything with her. Chichi makes it all feel new and way different from before. Since she came into the picture, everything 's been great! I.…-I don't want to be without her. That'd be like,.…-like something was missing from me. Something huge. Something that's worked it's way into my life and has made me happier and more complete that anything else….. ChiChi….You're that something aren't you? I'm sure of it! That means….I know it now…. I do love you!'

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure it out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

ChiChi felt a strong hand on her shoulder. As she turned she asked, " What's wrong, Go--" But she was interrupted by his lips crashing down against hers, knocking the two of them to the ground.

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They parted finally and, after a moment, ChiChi came slowly out of her stunned reverie. 'Did he actually just kiss me like that? With such ... **love** and .… **passion** ?'

_Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Goku gazed lovingly into ChiChi's eyes. Cupping her face with his hands he spoke softly, "I love you, Chi….. And I know I always will."

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…_

THE END>_

* * *

_

There you have it! " My very first fan fic and song fic! XD Plz don't be too mean…. "


End file.
